Halfbreed Chronicles: The Beginning
by Goldenpelt
Summary: Before the Toa Nuvanino, there were two siblings, ruling Sanctuary together, one of the sun and one of the moon. Despite being close, the two begin to drift apart, leaving them with choices all may regret in the end.


It wasn't the first time that Kiara Pervois**(1)** had gone to New Atero to meditate and spend some time with the people she called family. Nor was it the first time that her arrival after a Jumper**(2)** mission caused commotion and in turn resulted in her being bombarded with young Matoran and Agori. Many were even those she had seen some number of years ago, and were now bringing their younger brothers and sisters to see the veteran Ice Toa.

It was often on such days that she could be found in the city's gardens, sitting on a bench either sketching or even doing some embroidery. She did not fit the stereotypical description of an Ice Toa and seemed to be quite proud of it. She was happy, friendly, sociable, and enjoyed being around people in general.

Today, she picked a different place to sit down than usual, but it naturally didn't take long for the children to find her and began to gather around, waiting for her to give a sign that she noticed them. Glancing up from her work, she proceeded to smile, set down her work, and brushed her braid back to its usual resting spot on her shoulder. She then picked up the smallest two children from the gathering and placed them on her lap, just as she always did.

"Toa Kiara, will you tell us a story?" one Agori asked, looking up at her with large gold eyes. His question was met with a chorus of "Yeah"s and "Please"s.

"Oh, yes please, Toa," a rough voice added as a familiar face landed nearby, having finished a routine fly-by. Wearing his typical green outfit, the human-looking Toa of Air grinned at her with a little mischief shining in his eyes. Kiara proceeded to laugh.

"Patrick, are you ever going to be on my side in this situation?" she asked. Her answer was him retaking to the skies with a laugh of his own echoing throughout the gardens. Turning her attention back to the group of gathered young ones, she proceeded to ask, "What kind of story would like to hear?"

"One about how you and the others became a team," was offered by one Ga-Matoran.

"No, one about how you became who you are," argued another Agori of the Ice Tribe.

"Nuh-uh, tell us about your battles," yet another piped up. Soon, it became a mess of several voices talking over each other, trying to get their ideas heard. The little ones on her lap huddled into her chest, clearly unused to so many voices at one time. She noticed and patted their heads in an attempt to comfort them.

"Alright, alright already," she said, silencing the group effectively. "How about this? A story that has all the elements that you have suggested wrapped up in one." This suggestion was thusly answered with various sounds of agreement. She then looked upward, muttering to herself, "Where to start, where to start?" Her eyes proceeded to light up with a hint of excitement as her face did the same when a smile broke out.

"The story actually begins long before the other Nuvanino**(3)** and I met, even before we were born. It is close to the Time Before Time, but not then exactly. I'll start with the history that I know that stems from the tale of two regal siblings…"

* * *

Hello, ladies and gentlemen! 'Tis I, returning from the dark place known as the Land of Writer's Block (an extended vacation, if you will). A new story has sprung forth, with some points I would like to make:

Yes, there will be references to various parts of the _Diablo_ storyline as well as being my version as to how Teridax really turned evil.

If you sense a slight sense of MLP in there, there probably is. The series, while I'm not personally fond of it (I watched mainly out of a dare), that story gave me inspiration for events/characters. Bear with me on that.

Finally C) I'm heading off to college soon, so updates may be slow. Again, please bear with me.

As for the bold numbers:

Kiara is my OC, so please ask if you want to use her. She will be going through a change throughout the series, including a name change. You'll see…

A Jumper is someone who is native to a universe and proceeds to watch over the internal storyline of other versions of said universe, including those related to the universe.

For the sake of not knowing any Maori, Nuvanino is a made-up word meaning "Siblings of Nuva".

Wow, longwinded there, but these will be much shorter in progressing chapters. Enjoy!

G.P.


End file.
